A Modest Proposal
by DracoCorvus
Summary: When a girl, ripped from her home and her old life by a terrible secret, gets offered a modest proposal, her choice will change the worlds and all who are in them forever.


A/N: Okay, so here is my story. It is my proposed plot of KH3- taking place twenty years after KH2. It starts off a bit slow but will pick up- I promise. Okay, well read and enjoy!

Chapter One: A world turned upside down

Destiny Islands hadn't changed much in twenty years. The beaches were just as sandy and golden and the palm trees still swayed gently in the warm sea breezes. The old tree house still stood proudly, though a bit more limply, at the side of the island, looking out onto the same crystal waters. A few wooden shacks had popped up at the base of the tree house, by the waterfall- little shelters that had been built to aid in a mock war that the children had long ago and no one had bothered to remove.

But most nostalgic was not the old remnants that graced the island, but the girl sitting on the beach, looking longingly at the waters. Her long red hair was a warmly familiar color and her large blue eyes, with their forlorn look, was just as recognizable. She was a tiny girl, sixteen in age, but looking no older than fourteen. She had large, sad eyes framed by long lashes, a small pixie nose, and a cherub mouth curved up into a half smile that had no mirth, only longing. She looked like a sad child, and that was exactly what she was.

"Kasai?" The voice came from behind the girl, and as she turned her head she saw her dad walking up to her. Frowning, she turned back to the waters, her lips set in a firm, straight line. Her dad came and sat down next to her, examining his small daughter with regret. He hadn't meant to make her life the way it was. He would have never wished anything horrible on his daughter, but everything horrible had happened to her.

"You've been here for over two hours, so should be getting home now" he stated, sounding horribly like the strict father he tried not to be. Kasai didn't even bother saying anything to this remark. She knew by now this whole charade. Her dad would start off by making some sort of general statement such as this and then would ask her what was bothering her. Every time she gave the same answer and every time her dad said the same thing in return. It was a tiring process.

"So what's bothering my little one?" her dad asked, on cue. Kasai had to refrain from sighing before she answered his question.

"I want to get out, dad. I want to see other worlds; there have to be other worlds than this one. I want to see what else there is- travel through space, see other oceans, deserts, forests." She said, her eyes shining with the possibility. But, of course, Kasai knew exactly what her father was going to say. He would say that there were no other worlds other than this one and that she should be thankful that she lived in such a peaceful, safe place.

But instead, her dad just looked at her with an odd expression on his face. It had been quite a while, but he still remembered him as a child, looking out into the same waters, thinking about the same thing. Of course, he hadn't known back then what he knew now and he hadn't been plagued by a curse, as his daughter was. He had always tried to keep his girl safe from everything, but now she was old enough to learn, he thought.

"Kasai, come with me" he said, getting up. Confused, Kasai followed him. He led her from the beach to a little opening next to the waterfall. Kasai had noticed it before, but she had never really thought to go in it. She followed her had through the cave until they reached a small clearing. She looked around her in wonder. On the wall there were crude drawings done by what seemed like children. A picture of a boy and a girl eating star shaped things. It was odd, to say the least.

"What is this?" she asked. Her dad looked at the wall, smiling sadly.

"This used…a secret place" he said "when I was a child living here. One of my friends found it." Kasai looked around once more and saw a door at one side of the cave.

"Where does that door lead to?" she asked. She heard her father give a sharp intake of breath and pause for a second before continuing.

"It leads…to other worlds" he said slowly. Kasai spun around, fire in her eyes and glared at her father.

"You said that there weren't any other worlds! You told me that this was the only one!" she spat. Her father looked at her sadly.

"It was for your own protection..." he started before being cut off by his flaming daughter.

"I knew you were lying to me all along" she said softly "what else have you lied to me about, dad? You weren't really a fisher when you were younger, were you? Have you really lived on this island your whole life?" she asked before speaking the question- the most painful one that had been floating in her head for quite a while now. "Mom really didn't drown, did she?" she asked, her voice strained.

And even in the darkness of the cave, Kasai could see her father flinch when she asked the last question. It had been sixteen years now, but the thought of her mother still upset him quite a bit.

"Kasai- I need you to sit down and listen to me for about an hour- no interruptions, okay?" he said finally "and once I am dine talking- you can decided whatever you want to do- leave this island, or stay here" he said softly. Kasai, not wanting to ruin this opportunity, sat down promptly on the floor.

"Your mom" her dad started "was a beautiful, strong woman. She always had this light shining around her and she smiled brightly and often. But… I never loved her" he said. Kasai couldn't bite back her gasp of shock. She had always imagined her mom and dad as a loving couple, two people who were truly in love. Her whole illusion, of course, had just been ruined.

"Her name, as I have told you before, was Kairi and she married me only because it was her last resort. I married her because she asked me to, as a favor. Kairi was my one of my best friends growing up, and for a while I had thought I loved her. Those feelings left and when we were married- we saw each other as brother and sister- nothing else."

"Last resort?" Kasai asked, forgetting about not interrupting.

"Your mother, you see, was a princess" her dad said, causing Kasai to scoff.

"You must be joking me" she said

"On the contrary, dearest daughter, your mother was the princess of Radiant Gardens; one of the original princesses of heart. She was to be crowned queen on the day of her wedding, and that date was already set. The person she was supposed to marry, her one true love, had been killed one week before the wedding date and, out of sheer desperation she asked me to marry her instead." He said.

"But it wouldn't have been that bad if she hadn't married. I'm sure her people would have understood that her fiancée died" Kasai said. Her dad shook his head. The girl had always been sharp.

"But of course, it was as simple as that. You see, your mother was already about two weeks pregnant and think of what a scandal it would be for the queen to have a child out of wedlock" her dad said. Kasai gasped, wishing that she had never heard what her dad just said.

"But…that means…" she started, not wanting to say what it meant.

"It means that I am not your true father. But that doesn't mean that I haven't loved you like my own" her dad said softly. Kasai felt her eyes mist over. Her whole world was turning upside down. It was one thing finding out that her mom was a princess, queen even; but it was quite another finding out the man whom she had loved and who had taken care of her for sixteen years by himself was not her father.

"How, dad?" she asked, not wanting to call him by any other name than what she had been calling him all her life "How did my real father die?"

"We never really found out. Your father was a brave person, a hero of sorts. His job was to hunt down the evil that plagued the worlds. One day we received a letter saying that he had died in the field, and that was all we ever heard. We never even received a body" he said sadly. Kasai felt her dad's pain.

"What was his name?" she asked.

"Sora, he was my best friend and closest ally" her dad answered. Kasai thought about the missing Sora, the man her mom had loved, the man her dad had cared for, the man that had been the hero of all the worlds.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked her dad "How did mom die, because I know now she couldn't have died from drowning." She said.

"Your mom died in childbirth- at about the same time she gave birth to you" he said softly. Kasai smiled ruefully. She had been born an orphan.

"I didn't tell you about this because…" he trailed off and went into a corner. Digging her came up with a glass bottle, with a note inside. He took the note out and read it aloud.

"Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku. I am sorry to inform you that our quest is not yet done. There is another evil, a greater one lurking out there. The next hero will be a child born from silence, a child that will be cursed with the darkness and despair of her ancestors before her; but will be blessed with the power to yield the key blade. Keep her secret, keep her safe, keep her from knowing the truth about her until the right time. My trust is with you. From, King Mickey."

Kasai gasped once more.

"It's me- right? Am I the child born from silence?" she asked. Her dad nodded silently.

"Now you understand why I had to keep you from the truth. But, I think your ready now to make your own decision." He said. Kasai looked at her dad; the man who she knew once must have been devilishly handsome, but now looked worn. His eyes were a clear ice blue, but heavy lines were drawn under them. His hair, which had always been white, was disheveled and his clothes were old. He looked so sad, so alone.

"I don't want to leave you" she whispered. Her dad smiled at her sadly, thinking the same, but knowing that she must leave.

"But I know, as you do- that I have to go." She added. Her dad nodded.

"I know, my daughter, I know. You have a world to save" he said, faltering a bit. "But, let me warn you- the path isn't easy. When I took it, I made the wrong choices. I don't want you to either. Never give you heart to darkness, even though the darkness is very strong" he said. Kasai smiled brightly.

"How can I give my heart to darkness dad, when it belongs to you?" she asked. Her dad laughed.

"What am I going to do without you, my girl?" he asked. Kasai shook her head, looking at the door.

"So I go through there?" she asked him. Her dad nodded.

"But first you need a very vital something" he said, taking a long box from the corner. Kasai didn't know quite what was in there but she felt a strong connection to it.

"Meet your new best friend" he said, opening the box. Kasai gasped.

A/N: Okay, so here was the first chapter, long and a bit confusing. The next chapter will be better though, I promise. Please read and review


End file.
